1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a 3D (three-dimensional) semiconductor apparatus in which a plurality of dies are stacked.
2. Related Art
In order to improve the degree of integration of a semiconductor apparatus, a 3D (three-dimensional) semiconductor apparatus, in which a plurality of chips are stacked and packaged in a single package to increase the degree of integration, has been developed. Recently, a TSV (through-silicon via) type semiconductor apparatus has been disclosed in the art, in which through-silicon vias are formed to pass through a plurality of stacked chips such that all the chips are electrically connected with one another.
The 3D semiconductor apparatus includes a plurality of stack dies and a base die which relays communication between an external device and the stack dies.
It is advantageous in terms of cost to manufacture chips having the same structure in a semiconductor manufacturing procedure.